


i wanna slow dance with you

by awakeuntilsunrise



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adventure Time References, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Guitars, Jealousy, M/M, Miscommunication, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Roommates, Songfic, i also wrote this since i want for people to read and feel it with me so enjoy!, listen no one did a karlnap serenade fic so here i am, serenades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awakeuntilsunrise/pseuds/awakeuntilsunrise
Summary: Karl plays a special song for Sapnap. May God help this pining nimrod vocalize his feelings for his best friend.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 25
Kudos: 75





	i wanna slow dance with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kr4k3n](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kr4k3n/gifts), [icedcoffeebee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedcoffeebee/gifts).



> inspired by [slow dance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ye0fwCec0p4) from evil and its [cover](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k4Am5o4tAhA) from adventure time. one hell of a pining song that fits karlnap perfectly lol. also the speedrun on writing this was a lie im sorry.
> 
> this is for cal my co-brainrotter and beta reader and bee my eternal fucking tormenter. dont kill rash please
> 
> according to ao3- i got ranboo memory please kudos and leave a comment if you liked the work!
> 
> anyway hi lizzy :)

The moonlight barely passes through the glass window and dimly illuminates the room, making the place akin to a peaceful sanctuary just for Karl and Sapnap. Karl leans against the cool wall of the dorm he shares with Sapnap, his best friend, while sitting on his bed as he stares at an interesting spot on the other side. Karl idly plucks the strings of his electric guitar—well, technically his brother’s that he forgot to return; playing songs he barely cares to name.

It’s a Sunday night and Karl didn’t have to do that much work since he’s done while Sapnap, being true to his nature, sprawled out on his own bed and on his phone procrastinating on schoolwork.

The squeaking of wood and fabric shuffling against each other draws Karl away from his daze, making him turn in his friend’s direction. Sapnap was facing him, sitting cross-legged and leaning forward in the bed across his hands, lazily supporting his face.

“So Karl Jacobs, could you sing a song for dear old me? You’ve been playing some tunes with your guitar, but I wasn’t hearing your voice.” Sapnap says, feigning a thoughtful face before looking at Karl with fondness. 

The light from outside hits just the right places on his face, making the boy look as serene as the moon itself. The sight entranced Karl, but snaps out of it when he hears Sapnap's voice again.

“Your voice is pretty, especially when you sing.” he adds.

Karl’s eyes widen as he hastily looks at the side, an attempt to hide the red blooming on his cheeks. Maybe Sapnap hears him singing in the shower sometimes, furthering Karl’s embarrassment. Still, his compliment affected Karl. The younger has a _special place_ in his heart and Karl could sing praises for Sapnap in many ways, if you’d allow him.

Ah, Sapnap, his best friend that he’s currently pining for. They met each other through Dream two years ago and instantly stuck to each other like puzzle pieces. The two dragged each other to ear-splitting parties, trips to Taco Bell, study group meetings with their other friends, or their little game nights. Even if they’re studying in different courses; Sapnap with Computer Science and Karl on Film Production, they were lucky enough to go to the same college and share a dorm together, giving Sapnap and Karl lots of time around each other. They were inseparable.

There was a time when Sapnap was giggling over some meme he was showing to Karl. The light noises he made were like gentle tinkling of bells, pleasing to Karl’s ears. Warmth enveloped his whole being and red tainted his cheeks as a light, fluttering feeling occupied his stomach. Karl wanted to hear and be the reason for Sapnap’s sweet laughter for the rest of their days, and that’s where it clicked.

He fell for Sapnap.

The feeling felt so natural, like breathing; there was no struggle to figure out that he held romantic feelings for his best friend. 

He wanted to spend more time with Sapnap, just him and the boy and the entire world. Well… until Sapnap found interest in other people, having a few relationships here and there, which ticked off Karl.

“Karl—Honey,” The boy perks up as he hears the nickname. Karl thinks about how Sapnap's gonna be the death of him. 

“Come on, let me hear you sing _properly_ this time.”, Sapnap teases him more, giving the other a cheeky smile.

Of course, his smiles would get him, snaring him like prey on a hunter’s trap. How could Karl resist? Anything for Sapnap it is. God help him with his simp behavior.

Karl strums his guitar, the noise blaring against the walls as he clears his throat.

“Anyway, here’s Wonderwall!”, he jokes.

The younger raises his hands in exasperation. “Karl! Wonderwall, really? Everyone knows that song’s _dogwater_.” Sapnap cries.

Karl sighs in exasperation, playing up the joke. The song is fine, but it’s just too basic for his taste. He wants to _impress_ Sapnap, to stand out from the crowd of basic guitarist boys.

“Fine, fine. A different song then.” Karl mulls for a moment.

Lately, Karl has been playing and humming love songs whenever Sapnap’s around. A subtle love confession, you could say, perfect for nimrods who can’t spill their guts out; but the boy couldn’t just be subtle and play instrumentals forever, he has to vocalize his feelings at some point.

Maybe this is the perfect opportunity to sing his heart out. To confess. To sweep Sapnap off his feet and make him realize. All Karl needed was a song. A song he’s _very familiar_ with. A song to pull his and Sapnap’s heartstrings, stirring up emotions from deep within that were waiting, bursting to be free.

_Hopelessly Devoted To You?..._

Probably too old for Sapnap to know.

_Jenny?_

Too direct for Karl’s liking.

_Slow Dance..._

Karl discovered ‘Slow Dance’ after watching an Adventure Time episode featuring the song. At first, it was a pleasant tune for him to listen to, but as he looked up what it meant, he just stared at his phone screen for a _long_ time. A song of pining about the love interest they couldn’t have since they were already in a relationship (it’s not that Sapnap is in a relationship currently, he just seemed… unattainable?). It hit Karl _hard,_ like a point-blank bullet to his heart.

Why did the song hit him where it hurts? Does the song exist for Karl to find and loop to comfort himself on sleepless nights?

Well, slow dancing with Sapnap is such a pleasant fantasy to indulge in. And the song’s subtle enough. Maybe.

And so it was the perfect song to serenade your best friend who is also your crush and you’re jealous of him being with other romantic interests, great!

Karl decides to sing it.

His heart trashes against his ribs as a heavy feeling weighs down on his throat, Karl felt like his fingers were being electrocuted from everything he’s feeling. He takes a deep breath before steeling himself. Fingers hovering over the frets and pickup, Karl prepares for his performance.

The emotions spur Karl to pour his heart out into the words, like a marching hymn onto the battlefield of love, even if he’s uncertain about winning over Sapnap’s heart.

The boy sings, plucking the strings in time with the words, the deep and metallic sound bouncing on the dorm walls.

_Slow dance with you_

_I just wanna slow dance with you_

_I know all the other girls-_

His voice cracks—Karl had to change the word. He doesn’t know if his friend swings that way; it felt too invasive asking Sapnap about his sexuality. He plays safe, to be sure.

_Are tough and smooth_

_And I got the blues_

_I wanna_

_slow dance with you_

Squeaky noises of fingers sliding across the fret and the strumming of the strings fills the air. With this serenade of a sad song, Karl is shooting his shot; hoping that maybe, _maybe_ Sapnap gets it before he inevitably raises his white flag.

Half lidded gray eyes look into hazel green ones, burning holes into Sapnap before returning to the guitar.

_I wanna slow dance with you_

_I just wanna slow dance with you_

_Why don’t you take the chance?_

If Sapnap changes his mind, well, Karl’s the first in line. He’s very free right-honking- _now_. Karl knows he has one of the best chances, or maybe even be _the one_ for Sapnap with how long he’s known the other.

Karl knows Sapnap like the back of his hand. How he’s quiet to strangers yet outgoing with his friends. His favorite sweet coffees and cake pops from Starbucks. His endearingly stupid habit of drinking hot sauce and eating celery plain. 3 hour trips just to find a volume of a manga he’s currently reading. 

How Sapnap is horribly flirty yet still minds boundaries and is patient with other people. Him and his playful bullying with his friends yet still quick to defend them. Or how he told Karl about his fear of friends leaving him, which made Karl vow to himself to never, _never_ make him feel alone.

Just what’s there not to love about Sapnap?

If only Sapnap would look his way.

_I’ve got the moves_

_I’d like to prove_

_I wanna slow dance_

_With you_

Karl’s mind supplies him with the next lines, yet his voice falters and chokes, opting to keep on strumming his guitar. The words hit way too close to home, too personal for his comfort. Yes, Karl’s a cheery person, but he had to put up a facade whenever Sapnap finds interest in some random person.

Karl knows he’s jealous, but feels guilty about his possessiveness of someone he couldn’t have. Jealousy is a sin, but Karl is just a man and man does sin.

He frequently laments at night, stifling back tears and pained noises to not wake up the younger. The yearning and pining caves in his chest deeper and deeper, reaching to where it _physically_ hurts. Karl didn’t mind being alone at first, but now; Karl’s so lost that he doesn’t know what to do. Does he root for Sapnap or for himself whenever his best friend finds someone else?

_Dreaming_

_Dreaming about all the stars in the sky, I_

_Dreaming about something between you and, I_

His dreams were sometimes about him and Sapnap, scenarios of what _could be’s_ if they got together. Karl wants to stare into those lovely green eyes, speckled with earthy brown. To pepper Sapnap's cheeks with kisses and caresses and shower him with affectionate words and names. To slow dance with the boy, hearts beating as one with their bodies pressed together, savoring each other's warmth, just being lost in the other’s eyes and in their own little world. His fantasies were so vivid, he winds up disappointed when waking up in the wee hours of dawn.

He could only whisper his wishes to the distant stars, and only the twinkling lights were aware of his dilemma, the fear and guilt of possibly breaking their friendship clawing at his heart.

_I've been dreaming of something they'll never know_

_I wish you'd come here and dance real slow_

_With me_

The last syllable came out jittery, the nerves slowly creeping and grasping Karl’s chest. As he finishes his performance, the older gazes directly at Sapnap, soft yet bold eyes boring his soul. The pining, hurt, and adoration all mixing in together like a messy cocktail of emotions being served right in front of Sapnap.

The gaze takes a grasp on Sapnap; he breathes deep as an indescribable feeling sets at the pit of his stomach. It feels like a chasm is forming, the tension around them heavy and palpable in their tongues.

Karl lets out a breath of frustration, feelings taxing him heavily that he’d rather drink copious amounts of White Monsters to forget. He feels a heavy weight on his shoulders, suddenly feeling like Atlas with romance woes as the burden to carry.

“Sorry, I suddenly got tired,” Karl says, shaky, before clearing his throat. “I-I’ll go to sleep now. Good night, _Sappy_.” Karl offers the younger a tired smile, masking what’s really beneath before turning away. 

Karl haphazardly leans the guitar against the end frame of his bed. His heart trashes more, overwhelming his lungs, his ears, his mind— He wants to implode— His feelings swallowing him whole into its abyssal maw—

Karl hears Sapnap’s voice, muffled, like his head’s underwater, yet slowly bringing him back to reality. His eyelids flutter quickly, seeing the younger boy now in front of him. He felt Sapnap’s hands on his shoulders, anchoring him, making him less tense under the touch. “-Karl. Karl? How are you feeling?” Sapnap asks, finally audible with concern present in his being.

“I just- just don’t feel fine right now. Don’t worry,” he replies through his teeth before laying down and curling to himself. “Please.”

Sapnap sees the distress of his best friend, opting to give him space and retreat to his bed, feeling a pang of hurt seeing Karl sad. If only he could help him more.

Karl tries to speak reassuringly, the words coming out wobbly instead. “I-I’ll be fine in the morning, love.” Okay, he hasn't meant the pet name to slip out, _hopefully_ that one’s gonna be brushed off. Karl gives Sapnap a dismissive wave, just in case. “Just go to sleep or work on whatever, okay?”, A _honking_ white lie; a facade to protect himself.

Karl’s hand quickly covers his mouth, like a cork for his bottled up emotions, an attempt to stifle whatever sadness he might let out. No, he can’t make Sapnap concerned about whatever he’s feeling right now. Totally not being in love with your best friend, am I right?

If only Karl looked back, he would've seen the enamored look on Sapnap's face.

**Author's Note:**

> one sided pining??? unless???
> 
> anyway, one day my mind was like “hey what if karl plays slow dance with you for sapnap like a serenade. yknow all that pining and yearning shit being poured onto that mf” and i fucking ascended. thank the lord that karl is an adventure time fan AND has a guitar.
> 
> i mashed up the lyrics so shit’s more dramatic lol. just look up the lyrics karl couldnt sing from the original version which is by ‘evil’. totally doesnt add more angst :D
> 
> i based this when i was in love with my bestie and i sang “jenny” and “something entirely new” around her a lot especially jenny. that’s why its one of the songs that came up.
> 
> i also watched and read Given to know and capture the essence of pining ahaha fuck. god slow dance just lives in my head rent free, rent FUCKING free. also, there’s an ABBA reference, good luck finding it!
> 
> edit: here's the lyrics :D
> 
> _I know I seem real tough  
>  But every night, tears fall from my eyes  
> For you and only you  
> 'Cause I don't mind being alone, really, I don't  
> But when it comes to you  
> Well, I don't know what else to do  
> I wanna slow dance _
> 
> plain but karl took the L lol
> 
> here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/nicotohell) where i cry abt karlnap and dnf lol


End file.
